


Best Boy

by OriginalBreakage



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Jeon Wonwoo, Collars, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Kim Mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalBreakage/pseuds/OriginalBreakage
Summary: Wonwoo hadn’t immediately thought about bringing this dynamic to the bedroom but looking at the younger now, wearing nothing but a pair of very tight black briefs and a black leather collar around his throat, he wasn’t sure why he hadn’t.





	Best Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so I hope you enjoy it!

So. The whole puppy thing had been cute at first. Mingyu was very puppy like in nature and appearance – from his energetic, wanting-to-please attitude to his sharp canines and floppy hair. Wonwoo hadn’t immediately thought about bringing this dynamic to the bedroom but looking at the younger now, wearing nothing but a pair of very tight black briefs and a black leather collar around his throat, he wasn’t sure why he hadn’t.

“Good boy,” he purrs, clipping one end of the leash onto the collar around Mingyu’s throat, the other end tightly wrapped around his fist. Mingyu gulps audibly, eyes already a little glassy as he keeps them trained on Wonwoo’s face, even as the elder’s free hand runs down his bare chest and he can’t help the soft whine that escapes him when that hand stops at the waistband of his briefs.

“Eager,” Wonwoo cocks one eyebrow and Mingyu can feel his cheeks heat up in response. Of course he was eager. This was something he had thought about – had wanted to the point that it fueled the times he was left to jerk off alone – for a very long time. Now it was happening and just the thought of it made him wet his lips in anticipation, which only made Wonwoo’s cat-like eyes zero in on his mouth.

“We’ll start with that,” he says absently, reaching down with both hands – one of which still had the end of the leash tightly wrapped around it – to undo his pants. Mingyu’s own eyes focus on Wonwoo’s hard cock as it springs free from its confines and he finds himself licking his lips again.

Wonwoo holds his dick at the base with one hand and tugs harshly on the leash with the other, causing Mingyu to stumble forward but he catches himself and instead, kneels down in front of his hyung, eyes wide and glazed over.

“Now be a good boy – and suck,” Wonwoo’s voice had dropped an octave and Mingyu’s mouth opens obediently as the older male brings his cock forward. Mingyu gives the head a few licks before letting his lips slide around it, taking it deep into his mouth. Wonwoo exhals sharply, the hand not holding the leash letting go of his cock to then fist tightly in Mingyu’s hair, causing the younger to whimper.

The older boy can’t help the way his hips jerk as Mingyu pushes past his gag reflex and swallows his cock whole. Mingyu slackens his jaw, looking up at Wonwoo with trust and tear filled eyes. “Being so good,” Wonwoo says and then smirks at the answering whine from the kneeling boy. “Keeping your hands down.. letting me fuck your mouth.. my best boy..” he manages to groan out, snapping his hips forward as his head rolls back, losing himself momentarily in the wet heat of Mingyu’s mouth.

Mingyu whines again softly around Wonwoo’s cock, making the older roll his head forward and look at him as his fingers let go of fluffy brown hair, which only causes Mingyu to whine again.

“I’m tempted to get off like this, mutt. Just using your mouth.. but I have other things in mind.” Wonwoo sighs softly, his cock slipping from Mingyu’s mouth, as he takes a few steps back and then gives a quick tug on the leash before pointing at the bed behind him. “Sit.”

Always eager to obey, Mingyu quickly gets up and sits on the bed, blinking up at Wonwoo as the older boy quickly pulls the t-shirt he was still wearing up over his head and discards his pants and underwear. He then quickly straddles Mingyu’s bare thighs. The younger still has on his briefs, his neglected cock straining against the black fabric but he does his best to ignore how hard he is, focusing his attention on Wonwoo.

He wants to be good.

“You gonna stretch me open, Gyu? Hm? You wanna do that for me?” Wonwoo places hot, open mouthed kisses up the column of Mingyu’s throat before giving his earlobe a sharp tug with his teeth, causing the larger boy to shiver before nodding his head with a whimper. “Yes, yes, please hy-hyung.. _please_..”

Wonwoo shifts, grabbing the bottle of lube by the bed and then placing it in one of Mingyu’s hands. He has since let the leash unwrap from his fist, but now he trails that same hand up the younger boy’s chest before gripping the latch that clipped onto the collar and giving it a harsh tug. Their lips crash together and Mingyu moans loudly, letting Wonwoo lick inside his mouth as he uncaps the lube and squeezes it over his fingers.

He was already breathing hard, panting into Wonwoo’s kiss as he circles one lube coated finger against the older boy’s rim before slowly teasing it inside. Wonwoo jerks forward slightly, moaning lowly against Mingyu’s lips as that finger slowly slides inside of him, carefully working him open enough to take a second finger and then a third.

Wonwoo makes little sounds in the back of his throat, hips starting to rut back onto Mingyu’s thick fingers. The younger boy loved seeing him like this – loved bringing Wonwoo to the point where his walls started to break down and he became desperate for Mingyu to fuck him so hard he forgot his own name.

“That’s good enough,” Wonwoo says thickly with a slight tug on the leash again. Mingyu removes his fingers, not being able to help the small smirk when Wonwoo whimpers softly. Hands suddenly manhandle him into position above Wonwoo, face-to-face, as the older boy goes about stripping him of his briefs and throwing them somewhere across their bedroom. Mingyu coats his cock with lube, hissing softly at finally being touched, before lining the head with Wonwoo’s rim and pushing inside the older boy with one smooth thrust.

Wonwoo groans loudly, head tilting back against their pillows, blunt nails scratching down Mingyu’s muscled arms as he adjusts to the younger inside of him. After a few moments, his eyes met Mingyu’s – pupils blown wide with arousal and need. “Be a good boy – “ he starts, repeating himself from earlier, “ – and fuck me.”

Mingyu huffs out a breath but is quick to obey, large hands gripping the backs of Wonwoo’s thighs tightly, pressing his knees forward towards his chest as he also draws out so just the head of his cock remains inside the older boy – and then thrusts forward with a sharp snap of his hips.

Wonwoo chokes out a groan, eyes squeezing shut and throat bared as Mingyu sets a hard and lethal pace. He can feel the younger lean forward, can feel the hot panted breaths fan across his face. He struggles to open his eyes, focusing on Mingyu’s own face – teeth bared with each grunt, eyes black and filled with an almost animalistic lust. Wonwoo’s hand shoots up, fingers curling tightly in Mingyu’s silky locks and he can’t help the smug smile when the younger moans loudly.

“My best boy,” Wonoo groans out, yanking on the leash and making the larger boy to bend down further, the shifted angle causing the head of his cock to hit Wonwoo’s prostate with each thrust and he whimpers loudly, body tightening up. Wonwoo tilts his head up to kiss Mingyu messily – mostly just tongue and teeth – and swallow every little panted whimper. “You gonna make me come? Gonna m-make me.. come so good..” Wonwoo moans into Mingyu’s mouth and relished in the whine he gets in answer. “Wanna.. wanna be g-good for you, hyu-hyung..” Mingyu mewls against Wonwoo’s lips.

One of Wonwoo’s legs wraps around Mingyu’s waist, locking him at that angle, a constant string of low moans and soft whimpers escaping him as he feels himself being pushed closer and closer to orgasm. Mingyu shifts his weight to one arm bent at the elbow beside Wonwoo’s head, letting his other hand once again grip the back of one of Wonwoo’s thighs, pressing the older boy’s leg closer to his chest, drilling into his prostate relentlessly.

Wonwoo’s free hand wraps around his cock, body tensing and causing both of them to groan out. He gives the leash another jerk, darting his tongue out to lick a drop of sweat off the tip of Mingyu’s nose. “Be a good boy – and make me come.”

A growl is his only verbal response as Mingyu picks up the pace, shunting Wonwoo up across their bed with each hard forward thrust of his hips. Wonwoo jerks himself off in time with Mingyu’s movements, feeling the arousal pool in his belly, and he knows the older boy is also getting close by the way he starts to become almost erratic, chasing his own orgasm. It only takes a few tugs of his own cock before Wonwoo’s body freezes up, back arching off the bed as he comes all over his stomach with a loud, drawn out groan.

The feeling of Wonwoo’s body clenching around his cock causes Mingyu to also fall over the edge with a high pitched whimper, riding his orgasm out and fucking the older boy full of cum. He lets go of Wonwoo’s thigh, catching himself on his elbows as he falls forward as to not crush the beautiful boy below him. Wonwoo gently caresses Mingyu’s back, whispering soft praises in his ear as they both come down from their high.

“You did so good.. were such a good boy.” Mingyu nuzzles his face against the side of Wonwoo’s neck in response, a small shiver running down his spine before he places a small kiss of gratitude below the older boy’s ear and pulls out of him, both of them groaning softly. Wonwoo unhooks the leash from the collar still around Mingyu’s neck, before then removing that as well, setting both of them down on the floor by their bed. Mingyu then gets up, stumbling a bit on shaky legs, and leaves their bedroom briefly before returning with two damp towels to wipe the both of them down with before snuggling back against Wonwoo’s warm body.

Wonwoo pulls him in for a soft kiss, slow and lazy, before Mingyu pulls back just enough to whisper against his mouth, “So we can uh, totally do that again sometime right?” Wonwoo rolls his eyes and lightly slaps him on the shoulder with a soft laugh, kissing him again briefly. “Of course Gyu.. anything for my best boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos! I hope you liked my first upload!


End file.
